Episode 3
Roaring Muscles is the third episode of the Boku no Hero Academia anime. Summary Izuku cries in joy for having his dream acknowledged. All Might tells Izuku that he is worthy to inherit his strength, confusing Izuku. All Might says that his Quirk can be passed down and has selected Izuku as his successor. All Might tells him that the name of his power is "One For All". Izuku asks why All Might would give his Quirk to him, to which All Might replies that he doesn't mind giving it to him and because he shined more than any of the other so called "Heroes". All Might says that the decision is his to make and Izuku decides to accept All Might's proposal. All Might begins to train Izuku in order for his body to inherit One For All, saying that if he gave it to him now, his body would be blown to bits. All Might has Izuku clean the Takoba Seaside Bay of its trash as a great way to strengthen Izuku's body for the next 10 months, as Yuuei's Entrance Exam begins by then, wanting Izuku to become a vessel by then. After 10 months of intense training, it is now the day of Yuuei's Entrance Exam; Izuku has cleaned up Takoba Seaside Bay of its trash. As a result, Izuku's body is now more refined and muscular, which causes All Might to say that he is now a genuine vessel. All Might decides to give Izuku his reward for having worked so hard for the last 10 months, saying he has earned it fair and square: the One For All Quirk. All Might gives Izuku a piece of his hair to eat, much to Izuku's confusion. All Might says that it doesn't matter how he takes his DNA, but due to the Entrance Exam beginning in a few hours, he needs to inherit it immediately. Izuku is seen running to Yuuei, having arrived in time for the Entrance Exam. As he is about to enter Yuuei, Izuku begins to fall, but is saved by a girl's Quirk. The girl wishes him good luck, which leaves him speechless, as he talked to a girl. Inside Yuuei, Present Mic explains how the Entrance Exam works, which begins with a practical test and then afterwards a written test saying that their goal in the practical test is to dispatch as many villains (which are actually robots) as they can to earn a high score. Izuku arrives at his designated battle center for the practical test of Yuuei's Entrance Exam. Izuku resolves to use every ounce of power gained from All Might's training to pass the practical test. Characters in Order of Appearance Manga & Anime Differences *Chapter 3, page 1, Endeavor and Best Jeanist's introduction, was cut out of the episode. *In the part where Present Mic is discussing the point system a few things were changed: **In the manga the villains are a Koopa, Gooma and Piranha Planet, all enemies from Super Mario Bros. series. The anime replaces them with robots. **Mario is replaced with Present Mic in a video game with a top-down view. Trivia *Dagobah Municipal Beach Park, "Dagobah" is a reference to Star Wars. It is the name of the planet Yoda trained Luke on. Site Navigation